Travelers (slat carriages) for a vertical blind are well known in the art. They are sold by the BENTHIN Sonnenschutz GmbH, Bremerhaven, Germany in a vertical blind under the trademark DECOMATIC.RTM.. In the past such travelers (slat carriages) have been assembled manually. For some years machine assembly of such travelers (slat carriages) has been performed and machines for automatic assembly have been designed. However, the prior art traveler (slat carriage) itself was not re-designed to improve automatic assembly. As a result machines for the automatic assembly work very slowly and malfunctions of the machine occur very often due to the following reasons:
According to the prior art traveler (slat carriage), a stopper for limiting the pivot angle of a pivot pin was allocated to the toothed wheel. As a result, the toothed wheel needed to be inserted into the main body in a certain orientation. Then the pivot pin needed to be inserted into the toothed wheel again with a certain orientation. Hence, two parts of the traveler needed to be inserted in a certain orientation. Furthermore, a pull cord for opening and closing the vertical blind was inserted in an orifice of each traveler. Hence, the pull cord needed to be inserted into the group of travelers, which is needed for the vertical blind, before the group of travelers was inserted into the support rail.